The Last Piece of Me: Lovers
by ShInObI181
Summary: Rin has been kidnapped in the day when she and Shesshomaru can finally be mated. Can Sesshomaru find her before it's too late? and Rin will find out who she really is.
1. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

In the depth of he forest you can hear moaning and panting which are created by two creatures that are engulf with their heated passion, two bodies united as one as they reach their peak.

Their the two bodies of the western lord and his human companion recovering from their sexual intimacy, they don't care if somebody can hear from their earlier activity cause they are in their own world which they are the only creature exist.

Sesshoumaru recover first from their activity when he look at the woman beneath him, he can't actually believe that this woman melt his ice cold heart and above all it is human girl well not a girl anymore she a woman now his woman but still he didn't understand why he kept her for 12 years.

Thing aren't the same any more when she was the age of fourteen when he notice the changes in her, she is not the girl he was fond with but he saw the woman in her, he have noticed her curve and her breast that are developing, she's taller than eight years ago and most of all the changed of her scent that so intoxicating and he is so tempted to mate with her.

As the year go by she become mature when he decided that it's time to teach her to become a lady, he hired a trainer to teach her how to eat properly and behave like a lady He also decided hire someone to train her how to used a sword and how to defend herself. By that year he saw her as a woman now not a girl who used to picking flowers in the field and even though in her training she still the Rin he know cheerful and full of happiness that can make him calm and peace.

With her training he decided not to let her come along with him when he traveled his boarders because many demon lurking around especially that she is not a child anymore and her scent can invited many demon and also he don't know if he can handle the urges to take her. His travel through his boarder become shorter like he used to become shorter because of Rin's absence and he misses her questioning, her smile and her voice that can calm him.

Shesshomaru broke his daze when he saw her smiling face staring at him, _'Yes things aren't the same anymore between_ _them'_ thought Sesshoumaru before he leaned forward to capture her lips for a passionate kiss.

" Rest now my Rin we will arriving soon to the castle tomorrow " Sesshoumaru said before he settled himself while taking her with him, Rin snuggled closer to his chest and drop her eyes and fell asleep with smiling face. Sesshoumaru look down at her and a small smile appear in his stoic face and remembered when everything changes….

_FLASH BACK:_

_When Sesshoumaru prepared outside for his next travel through hi boarders when someone called his name_

_"Lord Shesshomaru waits for me" called Rin while running to reach his Lord._

_Sesshoumaru face her direction until she reach him and ask her with his cold calm voice "What do you want Rin?"_

_"Milord please let me accompany you in your travel in your boarders this year, since I'm done training and I have nothing to do here and I can protect myself from any demon that will try to harm me." Rin pleaded after she regains her breath from running._

_"What make you think that you are ready to defend yourself?" Sesshoumaru question while looking in her eyes_

_" Master Shin said that I am ready to fight and I can defend myself by my own and how should I know if I can defend myself if I'll be stuck here waiting for you?" she said (a/n: you will find out soon who is master Shin )sternly._

_Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow and sigh ' She has a point there ' thought Sesshoumaru and let another sigh before answering her " I let you come with me as long as you keep out of trouble cause I'm not always here to protect you" and he turned his back on her._

_Rin let out a smile and pick up her belonging before following her Lord Sesshoumaru. 'I hope he will not avoid me like he avoided me when I began my training' thought Rin._

_Since Sesshoumaru noticed her changes he had been avoided her like plague and now they will be traveling together again ' I hope nothing will changed between us in this travel, I should keep my distance on her' thought Shesshomaru before they begin there travel._

_From that day Sesshoumaru had been keeping his distance with her while Rin try to be close to him. While they travel they don't talk that much every time Rin want to talk to him he ignore her or end their discussion immediately before he will do something that he will regretted and that's their situation for months while they travel and the creature who only see the tension between his two companion is Jaken. He knew that his master had changed while traveling with Rin for a long time he always calm and not always brutal than before when he lost his temper._

_After a month of walking Rin spotted a nearby village, it is the first village they came upon since they start there patrolling in the west boarders._

_" Lord Sesshoumaru can we stop in the nearby village cause I would like to buy a new fighting suit cause the one that I have has been ripped." said Rin while hoping he will let her go to the village._

_Sesshoumaru suddenly stop when he saw a clearing in their path that's nearby the village and turn to his back. "Jaken built a camp here we will stay here for tonight" Shesshomaru ordered "But milord it's only noon why would we camp here it's too early to stop our patrolling?" Jaken asked_

_"Do you question my order Jaken?"_

_"Nn…no milord I' built a camp immediately milord, forgive this Jaken for questioning you milord" Jaken stuttered while bowing for forgiveness._

_Sesshoumaru turn to Rin "You may go now to the village and buy what you needed and be back before sundown" Sesshoumaru said_

_"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru I'll be back before sundown" Rin said before walking to the village._

_When she enters the village many villagers watch her interest especially men because not many people stop by in their village. While she walks she fell uncomfortable cause everybody staring at her that's when somebody approaches her._

_"Hello dear, I'm sorry that they are staring at you, there are only few people stop by in our village and I apologize for our behavior" said the woman in her thirties_

_"It's okay" she said_

_"That can we do you for you?"_

_"Oh yeah do you sell fighting suit cause I really need one" Rin said politely to the woman._

_"So you are a fighter ehh, come with me and I show you where"_

_"Thank you I appreciated it" Rin said before following the woman to a store in the center of the village._

_There are a lot of stores you can choose from there is a kimono store, jewelry weapons food and other stuff. They stop at not so small store where there are many kind of fighting suit hanging in the wall of the store; they're all black in color and some other color across the breast part. They wait for a minute when a man with black long hair in ponytail he is tall with black eyes appeared in front of his store._

_'' Hello there Teki this young woman here wants a suit do you think you can help her?" the woman said. The man who named Teki look at Rin with smile on his face 'Wow I've never seen a woman as beautiful as she is' thought Teki before he introduced himself._

_"Now I'll leave you two alone, do you think you can help her Teki?" The woman asked the young man._

_"Yes I can help her thank you for bringing her here" he said to the woman, the woman just nodded and leaves them._

_"Hi I'm Teki what can I do for you miss?" he asked while extended his arm_

_" Hello, I'm Rin, do you have suit that my size" asked Rin accepting his offered hand and looking around only see a big size suit._

_"You're lucky today I just made a new suit that fit you well, I'll get it for you in just sec" he said while going back inside to get the suit, he come back at front a suit in his arm it was black suit with a dark blue across the breast and also at the every ends of it._

_Rin eyed the suit and she examined and it reach her satisfaction before asking if him if she can try it on, he just nodded and show her where she can changed. Rin appeared form where she changed, the suit fit her from and it's show her every curved._

_"Do you like it?" Teki asked eyeing her form with desire 'she looks perfect in that suit may be she looks awesome beneath that suit' he thought still looking at her._

_"Yeah it's really comfortable, how much is it?" She asked examining her form._

_"Free if you would have a lunch with me?" Teki asked with a blushed and a hopeful smile on his face._

_Rin blushed lightly cause by the sudden question because no one ask her before and she is new to this kind of thing, she smiled at him before answering his question "umm sure I haven't eat lunch"_

_"How about after we eat lunch me' give you a tour in our village? If it's ok with you?" he said with a smile._

_"That would be great I don't I have anything do right now" Rin said accepting his offer and went back inside to change in her kimono._

_After she change in her kimono Teki take her to lunch and after they eat they start to look around the village for their date. Teki take her in every store and explain it to her what type of the stuff they sell and they taste different kind of food and Rin buy some of them for her snack when they began patrolling again and also she bought some new kimono. All afternoon they having fun snooping around the village and Teki also plan that to propose to her by the end f the day and hope that she will accept his proposal but for now he just enjoying her company._

_While the Rin and Teki are having fun, Shesshomaru watch Rin from the tree where he can clearly watch her wherever she go and he is quite jealous how the man name Teki can make Rin happy and he hated himself for not admitting that he love her.. 'Wait I love her? Since when did that happen?' Thought Shesshomaru while watching Rin's happy face. 'Since the day she become a woman' the voice said in his head. He look at her and realized that he was in indeed attracted to her since he noticed Rin slowly transform into a woman. He continued to them all afternoon and wishes that he is the one who can make her smile._

_Rin and Teki are sitting in the bench after they look around the village and it almost sun down when Teki suddenly hold her hand, Rin was shock from the sudden touch and look at him with a light blush in her cheeks._

_"W- What are you doing?" Rin stuttered_

_" Rin I really have a good time with you , I know it's fast but I really like you, w-would stay here with me a become my wife?" Teki suddenly asked while looking at her brown captivating eyes_

_"What…? You hardly know me and you want me to be your wife?" Rin answer with a surprised on her face._

_" I don't care if I only know you for a day it's not that were gonna married immediately I jus want you to stay with me so that we got to know each other, I really really like you Rin" he said with a blush there was a silence between them and Rin think of how to answer him._

_" I really don't know Teki honestly I like you too … but I have someone else, well he really don't know that I love him cause I'm afraid he will send me away and I him love a long time ago" she said after a long silence with a sad sigh of the thought that she cannot be with Sesshoumaru ._

_"Why didn't you tell him that you love him?" He asked her when he noticed her sad face._

_" Cause he's a demon and he despise human that's why I can't tell him if I do tell him and he reject me I don't know what to do and I don't have place to go" she said_

_"If that is the reason that he can't love you then I can give you the love that you want and I will protect you and care for you just stay here with me Rin" he reasoned_

_"It's not like that, even if you can give the love that I want it won't be right because I can't give the love that you want cause he is the only one that I always love and I'll stay by his side even if I'll my feeling for him just to be with him" she said with a soft sad voice with at tear escaped her eye_

_" I understand I won't for my self to you, just let you know that if you changed your mind you know where to find me" he said smiling at her even it hurt him and brush his thumb wiping her single tear._

_"Thank you Teki I won't forget what you said" she said while hugging him, "I have to go now it's almost sun down and thank you for everything" she said while standing up_

_"It's okay" he said follow her gesture before kissing her forehead and they bid farewell._

_While in the tree a while ago Sesshoumaru heard what they are talking about and he can't take it that the man has an interest in his Rin. He didn't want to hear the rest the conversation cause he don't want to hear Rin's answer for his proposal, ' How there he proposed to her like that, his nothing but a filthy human unworthy of her' Sesshoumaru growled just by thinking of losing Rin to a human ' I wont let that happen and I will make sure of that she will be mine and only mine and mine alone' with that thought he went back to the camp waiting for Rin._

_After biding farewell to Teki Rin make it to the camp just before sun down, when she reach the cam she look around to find Sesshoumaru but she can't find him anywhere only Jaken and Ah Un are present ._

_"Master Jaken where is lord Sesshoumaru? She asked Jaken who cooked dinner._

_"I don't know Rin he hasn't come back since he left this afternoon" stated Jaken_

_"Oh okay may be I look for him" she said before walking to the forest._

_She 's been walking for 5 minutes when she spotted a river, she changed her way in the river's direction when she got there she noticed that someone was sitting in small boulder near the river bank and she saw the one she's been looking for and she proceeded to walk until she is next to him._

_"Rin what do you want" Sesshoumaru asked her without looking at her_

_"I was just looking for you that are all" she said before sitting on the grass._

_"I see, did you find anything you needed in the village?" he asked her looking anywhere but her face._

_"Yeah I found what I'm looking for and also I meet some good people at the village why?" she said looking at him. He did not answer her for a quite while then he asked her that has been bugging him since he returned to the camp._

_"Rin have you accepted the proposal of that human man?" he asked her suddenly_

_Rin was shock 'How did he know that Teki proposed to me?' then it dawn her that he's been watching her all that time._

_"Have you been watching me while I as in the village milord? You know it's not nice watching on people" she said looking at him intently now that he knew that she love him 'would he sent me away?' thought Rin worry._

_"Just answer my question Rin, did you accept it or not?" he asked her one more time with irritated voice._

_"No milord I didn't accept it" she said truthfully_

_Shesshomaru sigh in relief 'I 'm glad she didn't accept it' Shesshomaru thought with a smirk on his face.  
"What is the reason why you didn't accept his proposal Rin? He asked suddenly with interest._

_Now Rin was nervous on how to answer his question ' How am I supposed to answer that what if he left me here in the village?' she thought nervously ' I guess this the end of the line for me' she high and answer him honestly._

_" Because I want to be with you Lord Sesshomaru and I don't want any body else but you I know it's crazy but I feel this way since I was a child for me you are my angel and my protector I thought it will vanished when I grow but I was wrong it only intensified every minute when I'm with you but try my best to forget cause I know you will never love me the way I love you" she said with a sob and tears escaped in her brown eyes, before he can say anything she continued " Please let me stay with you I don't want to be away from you you're the only I left, I promise I try to forget my feeling for you just let me stay with you" she pleaded with a sob._

_There a silent for a couple of moment while she wipe away her tear and calm herself then she stood up and turn her back on him so that he can't see the tears that still escaping. She starts walking when a strong hand grab her arm and turn her around to face her lord._

_Sesshoumaru was shock in her confession and he can't imagine that all this time she had been in love with him ' why I didn't see that before the way she look at me I thought I'm just imagining that…' he broke his thought when Rin stood up turn his back on him and began walking, he grab her arm turn her around to face him he just look at her for a second without a word leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss in her lips, when he broke the kiss he can see her surprised face._

_"Rin…this Sesshoumaru want you be his mate as long as you stay by his side forever" he proposed to her with a soft voice_

_She was surprised when he said those words tenderly and she can't imagine that she will stay by his side forever._

_"This Rin will promise you that she will stay by your side forever" she said with a loving voice._

_After she said those words he leaned forward for passionate kiss he nibble her lower lip seeking for entrance when she open her mouth slightly Sesshoumaru plunged his tongue and they battle for the upper hand._

_Rin was surprised when Sesshoumaru enter his tongue in her mouth and she was shock that she like it and she respond to him with heavy desire._

_A minutes later they break apart for need of air and when he remembered that they cannot be mated when she not fully a woman it only happen when she turned 18 years old._

_"Rin I cannot be mated with you until you turned 18 I want to be mated with you when you are officially a woman" he said staring at her._

_"It's ok as long as I'm with you I'll wait until that day" she said lovingly before embracing him and he hugs her in return._

_From that night they become closer even if they only show there affection from one another when they are alone, they only kissing and caressing each other until the right time is come._

END FLASHBACK:

Sesshoumaru look down at her and kiss her forehead '_Yes things aren't the same anymore from that night and she will be_ _mine forever once we arrive at the castle tomorrow'_ with that thought sleep come in his way and he sleep in slumber with the woman in his arm that change everything.

AN: well what do you think should I continue the story? R/R


	2. Arrival and Plotting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

Rin groaned when sunlight hit her faced and slowly open her eyes, she noticed that someone held her in a tight embrace; she's in panic when she remembered what happened last night. She look up and saw her lover in deep slumber, she tried to escaped in his tight embraced but no luck, she give up and slowly touch his stoic face and smile appeared in her face. Slowly she caress his face gently not wake him up, she took away her hand when suddenly a pair of golden eyes staring at her.

"Good morning" she greeted affectionately, he just staring for a moment before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Even if they been together for a year now they still can't get enough of each other, it's their morning routine when they woke every morning they greeted each other with a passionate kiss but still it's not enough for the both of them. A couple of minutes have passed when Sesshoumaru broke their kiss and caress her left cheek affectionately.

"Have you slept well my Rin?" he asked while tugging her hair behind her ear.

" I always sleep well as long as your beside me my Sesshoumaru" she replied with a smile and leaned forward for a quick kiss before she stand up and gathered her clothes to and dressed up. He watch her while dressing and examining her every curve and the way she move carefully and gently like a lady not a child anymore 'she will be perfect to be the lady of the western land ' he thought mesmerize by her.

"Are you not going to dress up? Or you just prefer staring at me all day?" she said playfully when he catch him looking at her intently and giggled a little. Shesshomaru look away from her and pretend that she didn't catch him gawking at her, he stand up and get dress.

"We will be arriving in the castle this afternoon" he said while turning to her with a smirk plastered in his face.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked suspiciously and walk beside him, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "nothing I just can't wait when get to the castle so that we can enjoy ourselves comfortably" while nipping her neck, she shuddered when she feel his breath and for what he just said knowing what he meant. Taking her hand with his and intertwined them as they started walking to the castle. Unbeknownst to m that they have been watch from afar.

When Jaken arrive at the castle he gathered around all servants and ordered them to prepared for the arrival of their lord tomorrow and announce that their lord will bring the soon to be lady of the western land. Everybody was surprised by the news because they can't imagine that their lord will be mated for all this time.

Everyone whispering about the news while one of them, slipped out from the crowd report about what she found out to her master.

After the announcement had been made everyone is busy cleaning and decorating the castle and the chef cook varieties of food for their master and mistress arrival.

xxxxx

Meanwhile Jaken enter the hall to check if everyone is working and to make sure that everything is ready while he did this Jaken thought back of his conversation with his lord yesterday before he began his way to the castle.

Flashback:

_"Jaken" Sesshoumaru called to the little imp._

_"Yes milord" he replied standing behind him._

_"I want you to leave this instant to prepare the castle for the soon to be lady of the western land and my arrival tomorrow at noon, is that understood?"_

_"Yes lord Sesshomaru I'll leave immediately" Jaken replied without question because he knows who his lord was referring to be the new lady of the castle._

_"Good, I want you to take Ah UN with you and me expecting that you do as I ordered to or else you will lose your head." Sesshomaru warned at his servant._

_"Y-yes lord Sesshomaru I'll do as you ordered to" Jaken stuttered with hint of fear, with that he headed to the castle with Ah Un __with him._

End flashback:

Jaken grimace by thought of losing his head if he did not do what his master told him with that thought he continued making sure that everything is ready as he was ordered.

xxxxx

Somewhere in the east a lone figure with a long black hair with a scar in his left eyebrow stand in his window of his study room while gazing at his once wide territory. It's been a long time when the east ignited a war to the west, in that battle he almost lost his land and he had been humiliated by his defeat, even though the great lord of the west has been long pass away he did not recover his land that had been lost. '_I'll take what is mine that your father taken from me Sesshomaru and it will_ _be soon…'_ he stop from his reverie when someone knocks at his door.

"Come in" he said without turning back to whoever he is behind the door.

A man with a short brown hair with pair of blue eyes enters the room and bow hears head before he speak…

"I'm sorry to disturb you milord but I have news for you it seems that the lord of the west has already chosen a mate."

"Is that so? Is it the mortal girl who was traveling with him?" he asks turning to face him.

"I think she is the one milord" he replied facing his lord.

"He is just like his father fallen to a mortal and he will meet the same fate like his old man, perfect not only he will lose his land and also will lost his woman" he said with a smirk."

"What about our plan milord?"

" We will proceed as plan, he will take my daughter as a mate and he have no choice cause he need a full blooded demon to be his heir not a half breed. Unless he know how to turn that human into full demon if that happen I want you to inform the rebel that we gather in Sesshoumaru's territory to be ready and I want an information when is the ceremony and how Sesshomaru turn that girl into a demon " he order him with seriousness in his cold voice.

"Yes milord I'll let the rebel ready and I will order our spy in his castle to the information needed" he replied slowly standing up.

"Very well you can go now Jetsu if this plan will succeed you will be promoted as on of my high official in my army." he dismissed him.

"Thank you Lord Seiko I'll always have my loyalty to you." he said before exiting the room.

After Jetsu exit the room he return to gaze a his land an evil smirk appear in his smug face 'Y_ou will lost everything you have_ _Sesshoumaru and also you will lost your woman before she will officially mated to you'_ he thought continuing his gaze.

Sesshoumaru and Rin have been walking almost in silent they only talk a little and she wondered if he is ok because she notices that he have serious face. When they start their journey to the palace and from time to time she look at him to speak with him but she just shut her mouth and just walking with him in deafening silence.

Only two miles away from their destination and the castle is visible from their sight it bring smile in Rin face to be home at last cause she miss her friends at the palace and her comfy bed with that thought lingering in her mind she forgot about the silence between her and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru look at him in the corner in his eyes when he saw a smile in her face he wondered why she has a smile on her face.

"Rin is something wrong? Why do you have a smile on your face?" Sesshoumaru ask her now looking at her.

"Huh? Oh yeah I was smiling because umm I will be home at last, I miss my friend at the palace and also I can sleep comfortable in my bed…" 'especially if you sleep beside me' she added in her mind and it trailed of what they doing last night that making her blush and aroused just thinking of that wishing to do it again.

Sesshoumaru smell her arousal and know what she is thinking right now even him anticipated to take her again but he know that they cannot do that as part of the mating ceremony that they cannot have sex 3 days before the ceremony and he like to keep that way 'at leased I have taste her already and I want it more' he thought with a mischievous smirk.

They arrive at the palace gate after six hours of walking and Rin is famishing and she anticipated that they prepare food for them.

" Welcome back Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Rin" greeted the guards knowing that Rin is what Jaken told them to be their lord's mate and open the gate for them to enter. Sesshoumaru just nodded at them and enter with Rin who have a puzzled expression.

"Sesshoumaru is there something wrong? And why did they address me as lady Rin?" she look at him with a puzzled look when they stop at the main door of the castle.

"They address you as lady because you will be soon my mate and to be lady of the west" he replied squeezing her hands that everything is alright.

Rin still have a puzzled expression and she need an explanation when she tried to open her mouth ask him again Sesshoumaru cut it her off seeing that she still puzzled.  
"This Sesshoumaru will answer your question tonight after dinner, for now I want you rest after lunch." looking at her.

" Ok, I guess your right I'll save my question for later but for now all I want is to eat and relax" she said smiling at him.

"Good, now let's go inside" he said smiling back at her.

When they enter the castle Rin gasp on what she saw in front of her…

To be continued…


	3. Arrival continue and Discussion

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Inuyasha 

_Last time:_

_When they enter the castle Rin gasp on what she saw in front of her…_

Rin's POV:

When we enter the castle I gasp when I saw what is in front of me; there I saw all servant form in line at the side of the great hall up to the dinning area. Not only that I think it is not the castle I was once live before it's quite different, it was cleaner than before and there is a flowers decorated in every corner of the castle, it was amazing I think Jaken did it this time may be that's the reason why he left early yesterday. As I look around I did not noticed that Jaken walking toward us.

"Welcome back lord Sesshoumaru, lady Rin" Jaken greeted while bowing at us. "As you can see milord I did as you order me to do milord" Jaken continued a little bit nervous.

I just giggled a little when I see his nervous face while waiting for Sesshoumaru's answer.

"Well done Jaken, now if you please lead us to the dining hall because lady Rin is famishing from our travel." Sesshoumaru said while looking at me and I just smile at him.

"Y-yes milord right away" Jaken said with relief in his expression and lead us at the dining hall

As we walk at the center of the hall everyone bowing at us and greet us welcome. I still a bit nervous even if I live here in such a long time it just that I don't want that everyone looking at me or treat me as their superior, I mean I'm still me after all the girl they all know since I was brought her by their lord. I guess I'll get used to it but still I just want to live here they way I live before.

End POV:

Rin stop her daze when they where greeted by Sesshoumaru's councilors who were now at the table. Sesshoumaru just nodded at them and take his place at the center while Rin in his right and order them to sit down.

Rin was silent while eating her meal she did not talk much because all their discussion is about politics and the rebellion that have been formed since he was away patrolling his boarders etc…

"If you excuse me gentle I shall take my live as far I wish to be stay a little longer I'm quite tired from our travel and I want to rest for a while, my apology" Rin excuse herself from the table but before she leave she present them with a smile and exit herself to rest for a while in her chamber.

Sesshoumaru just look at her as her exit the dining hall knowing that she is bored and she can't take when his councilors look at her like with disgust. He know long ago that his councilors don't approve of Rin staying in his castle they are afraid that he will be like his father that's why he didn't stop her from excusing herself at the table and he also needed to talk to her later tonight about the ceremony that will be held three days starting tomorrow. He turned back to his councilors and continues their discussion about the rebel.

After lunch Sesshoumaru and his councilors proceed to his study room to discuss about their mating ceremony in three days and he know what they want to ask him so he just silent and let them ask their questions.

xxxxx

Rin's POV:

When I enter my room I close my eyes when my nose filled with the scent of flowers. After savoring the sweet smell I open my eyes was and my room was filled with flowers and they are my favorites pink rose and cheery blossom.

It was great scenery and it makes me calm just surrounded with flowers it was like when I was a child surrounded with flowers every time Sesshoumaru let me play in the meadow. I explore my room farther to see what are the changes that have been made, it's still my room except for the flowers they put in every desk in my room and also they change my sheet with light pink sheet with a white comforter. When I sit down in my bed I heard someone knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked filling at my soft bed.

"It's me Nosome lady Rin" when I heard Nosome's voice I immediately open the door and hug my close friend.

"Oh Nosome I miss you… how are you?" I ask still hugging her.

"I'm ok lady Rin, I miss you too, how about you?" she said after I release her.

" Well I'm ok just tired that's all and would please stop calling me as lady Rin" I said crossing my arm and glaring at her.

" But milady lord Sesshoumaru said that we should address you as lady Rin, and we should obey what he said cause his our lord and it'd not proper to call you Rin as you will be the new lady of this castle when you will be mated with our lord." I uncross my arms and look at her surprised by the by what she just said.

"Did not lord Sesshoumaru tell you?" she ask me softly

"N-no, is this the reason why you decorated every inch of the castle?" I ask putting my index finger under my chin absorbing the information.

"Yes milady, in fact where not finish preparing for the ceremony yet"

"What ceremony?" I ask interested what's this all about.

"I think you should discuss that matter to lord Sesshoumaru himself milady"

"I think he have a lot explaining to do, I guess I just ask him tonight" I said with a sigh knowing that my question will be answered tonight as he said.

"Do you need anything milady?"

"I think I already told you that stop calling milady" I said irritated on calling me milady.

"But-" I cut her off by raising my hand, "No buts just call me Rin like before it's not that I change I'm still the Rin you know…" I said putting my hand I her shoulder and look at her before I continue " Ok so… that you will not be in trouble, call me lady Rin or whatever title you want to call me if Sesshoumaru is around and if we are alone just the two of us call me Rin ok" I said smiling at her.

"As you wish l- I mean Rin" she said smiling back at me.

"Well that's better, and before I forget could you ready a bath for me I just want to take a bath before I rest."

"Is that all you need Rin?"

"Yes that's all and I'm glad to see you again Nosome" I said smiling at my friend.

"Me too Rin I'm glad your back, well I have to go now to ready your bath" she said squeezing my hand before she left.

"Nosome send my hello to Reko for me…" I called to her, she just smile at me before she starts walking to ready my bath. Reko is her younger brother who is the care taker of the garden, he really love planting flowers, most of the flower that grow in the royal garden is his doing that's why he's one of my close friend here in the castle.

Ten minutes later Nosome inform me that my bath is ready and lead at the bathing house. After I finish my relaxing bath I proceed to my room to lie on my comfy bed to sleep. It's been almost a year that I sleep on the ground if not for my Sesshoumaru I'm sure I will have back pain right now. For now I will have my relaxing sleep for the day.

End POV

Xxxxx

In Sesshoumaru's study room all the three councilors have gathered to discuss about Sesshoumaru's be mated to human girl. They did not understand what the reason or why Sesshoumaru will choose that human to be his mate instead of a female demon that can give him a full demon heir. They have a lot of question about that matter and on how can Sesshoumaru be stupid to fallen to a mortal girl and they are afraid that history repeat itself and they don't want let him doing the same mistake like his father did.

"…Milord please understands why we question your decision for chosen a human mate. You know too well what happened to you father when he choose that mortal woman to be his mate, we are just concerned about your reputation as the great lord of the west. All we worry about is what if you will be killed just like your father and have a half-breed for an heir. It is written in an old scroll of the great Demon God that all first born in every demon royalty should be a full demon to be their heir if not they cannot take the throne as the new leader of your land. Is this enough reason why you should consider not taking that girl to be your mate milord?" Akio a wolf demon and the leader of the council explained to their lord the reason why he will not take Rin as his mate.

Sesshoumaru just let them give their reason why he should not mate with Rin and he just listen to them rambling about the consequences if he will take a human as a mate. When the council leaders finish his rambling now it is the time that he will let them know that he will not changed his mind in mating with Rin.

" I will not change mind in taking Rin as my mate weather you approve or not she will be my mate in three days." he said made up his mind.

"But lord Sesshoumaru what about the old scroll you cannot disobey the old tradition? How about your reputation milord you are known to all Japan that you despised human and half breed more than you despised you enemy, have you forgotten about that milord?" Akio reasoned with a smirk knowing Sesshoumaru that he will not back out from his words.

"Yes you are right Akio I despised human than my enemy. However who said that I will mate a human?" ask them in his cold voice.

"I'm sorry milord but I thought you will take that girl named Rin as your mate milord" Akio said with relief that Sesshoumaru will not disgrace his family like his father did and he will be rewarded by the lord of the east if Sesshoumaru will agree to mate with lord Seiko's daughter.

Sesshoumaru saw Akio's relief face when he feels him smirk knowing that his relief will be gone soon.

"Don't start your celebration yet Akio because I still not gonna change my mind in mating with Rin" he said smirking at him that he thought wrong.

"B-but milord you said your not gonna mate with a human?" Akio said bring back his worries.

"Yes I said that but I'm still gonna make her my mate by turning her into a demon and I will not make a mistake like my father by not finding out how to turn a human to become a demon." Akio was surprised of what his lord said that a human can become a demon, he never thought that there is a way transforming a human to become a demon.

"How would you do that my milord? Far as I know it's impossible that a human can become a demon except if you have the sacred jewel. How is that possible milord?" Akio ask interested, also the other two councilors who were surprised in finding out that a human can become a demon.

Sesshoumaru get up in his chair and walk in his window just in time to see Rin heading to be bath house. He forms a small smile in his lips before turning back to them to explain on how he found out about what he said a while ago.

"As I said earlier I will take Rin as my mate by turning her into a demon. To make her a demon I will give her my blood by cutting both our palm and press them together so that my blood will enter in her vein, when my demon blood enter in her blood stream her human blood will be replace by my demon blood. To complete the process it is necessary that you will do this ritual in the night of the red moon that it only appears every ten years. In that night demon blood is much stronger than before to take over one human body. And the red moon will be appearing in three days starting tomorrow." Sesshoumaru ended his explanation with a smirk on his face because he knows they did not expect what he found out. Sesshoumaru did not tell them all the detail about that the ritual or how did he find that information in a promise to keep the whole thing sacred.

All three councilor was surprised by the whole ritual thing and they didn't even knew that the red moon have it's purpose not only that all demon is much stronger in that night but also it is way a human can turn into a demon. Their mind is jumbled about the whole thing and there are things that they want to know such as how their lord knew about the ritual, what are the consequences, etc…

" M-milord how did you-" Sesshoumaru cut Akio off " I tell you what I need to tell you I don't want any more questions concerning about this ritual because you are not invited in mating ceremony only servants and family are the only one allowed in the ceremony. I want you to tell all other members of the council to leave the castle tomorrow. Now you may go I got other things to do than answering your questions" with that Sesshoumaru turn his back on them to clear his point.

"Yes milord" they said in unison before bowing their heads and leave the room in silent with many question unanswered.

"Jaken" called Sesshoumaru after the three councilors fled the room. "Yes milord?" Jaken replied before entering the room.

"I want you to prepare to leave tomorrow"

"May ask why milord?"

"We will seek the mountain demon that will perform the ceremony and also the one who know how to bring back other hand."

"Really milord? I'm happy that you can have you both hands before the ceremony milord" Jaken happy for his lord.

"Yes Jaken I will be complete again before I will be mated, and before you go I want you to ready my men to guard the castle while were gone. Don't disturb me until dinner, is that understood?" Sesshoumaru order him in cold voice still his in his back.

"Yes milord, I shall take my leave" without waiting for his lord's replied he leaves his master alone.

Sensing that he is alone Sesshoumaru decided to left his study room and proceed to his chambers resting waiting for dinner. While lying in his bed Sesshoumaru anticipated his talk to Rin tonight and may be something more besides talking about what would occurs during the ceremony. 'I think I will get lucky tonight' he thought tasting Rin again before he leave tomorrow and the following day that they can't be together until the ceremony, then he close his eyes to sleep for a couple of hours.

Tbc…

AN: here are chapter three hopes you enjoy it. Next chapter there talk and something else… R/R sees you soon.


	4. Explanation

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

WARNING: LEMON ALERT!

Rin yawn and stretch her limb before get off the bed. She walks into her mirror to brush her hair before changing her robe with her kimono. After changing her robe she walks to her window to watch the sunset. After watching the sunset for a couple of minutes she decided to go downstairs thinking what would she do to keep herself busy while waiting for Sesshoumaru for their talk tonight.

When she reaches the bottom of the stairs she decided to feed Ah Un. As she headed to the stable, all servants who pass her through bowing at, asking her if there's anything they could do to help her. She still not get use to have so much attention and it's getting in her nerves so instead snapping at them not to treat her that way she just nodded at them or she just said " I'm fine, I can do it my self " what do they think of me helpless unable to do anything? Sesshoumaru have a lot explaining to do and were gonna have long talk she muttered to herself until she reach the stable area.

"Is there anything I can do for you lady Rin?" Rin snap her head around with an irritated face ready to growl at them that she's not helpless and she can do just fine. When she turn around to have fit her face back to her happy mood when she see the smiling face of one of his close friend Reko. Instead of snapping at him she just greeted him with a smile.

"Please don't call me Lady Rin Reko." she said hugging him.

After she releases him from her grip Reko began to speak… "You shouldn't do that lady Rin it's not proper to a lady to do such a gesture to you servant. It's only right that I address you as lady Rin because you will be soon the new lady of the west and lord Sesshoumaru will cut my head off if I don't address you properly."

Rin just scoff at him before she let out a sigh _'I think I just get use to this lady thing.'_ she thought before looking at him.

"Ok I let you call me lady Rin but I want you call me Rin if were alone ok?" she said smiling.

"As you wish milady I mean Rin" he replied smiling back.

Rin enter the stable to feed Ah Un, Reko following behind her.

"Hello you two, I miss you the two of you know? Did Jaken feed you well?" Ah-Un just nodded their head to show that they miss her too while Rin patted their heads.

"So Reko did you ask Azumi to be your mate?" she ask him teasingly knowing he like her or may be love her.

Reko blush while scratching his head. "Well umm I…I umm haven't ask her yet." he blurt out and let out a sigh in defeat knowing that Rin is very persuasive.

"Why? I thought you like her? What happened? " she asks curiously

"Well I ask her a month ago but-" he sigh "she already have a mate when I told her that I want her to my mate." he finish not going into the details.

"I'm sorry" that's all she said giving him a sympathetic look.

"Its alright I already accepted it that I lost her, I move on and look for suitable mate if I can find one that is." he said with a weak smile.

Rin just nodded in understanding.

"Hey how about I accompany you in the garden? The gazebo is already finish." he said seeing her surprise look.

"Really?" she said with excitement.

Reko just nodded before he was pulled by Rin. "Come on I would like to see what it look like."

When they enter the royal garden Rin's mouth was in awe in amazement. It was the most beautiful place in the castle, different flowers were everywhere and it was well arrange by their colors and size. The thing that captured her eyes is the gazebo that place at the far end of the garden; you can gaze at the whole garden from that area. If you don't look thoroughly you will miss it because in each side was planted with cherry blossom that almost cover the gazebo.

Rin enter the hut still in awe. "Wow" that's all she said while sitting. "It's really beautiful, I thought you're just joking when you said that you will build me this gazebo and for that thank you." she smiled at him

"It was nothing, besides I got nothing to do at that time." he smiles in returned.

"I have to go now, Nosome probably looking for me I don't want her to get cranky if she finds out looming around" he said jokingly.

"Ok, just tell them I'm here if someone looking for me."

"Sure thing, Umm you don't want to eat it almost diner time?"

"I think I'll just stay here for a while, I'm not quite hungry anyway." she said smiling.

"As you wish milady" he said bowing at her Rin just giggle at him and then he left.

As Reko left Rin continue roaming around to have a lone time. It been a while that she have time alone, since she her relationship with Sesshoumaru started she have barely time to herself. Everywhere she go he's there, even when she take a bath he accompany her, sometimes they bath together that lead them craving for each other.

Even though it begin to annoy her his protectiveness she was glad that he's there for her that he show that he cared that give her hope to that she may also love her. It doesn't matter if he can't say that he love her cause she knows that it's hard for him to admit his feeling especially to a human that he despised the most. 'May be in time he will tell me that he love me' she thought determine to wait the day till he tell her the words she needed to hear from him. For now she is content that she will be his mate.

"I love you Sesshoumaru. I'll wait for the day that you will say that you love me" she whispered while looking at the moon smiling.

Rin was startled when an arm circling her waist…

xxxxx

Sesshoumaru woke up exactly dinner time. He get off from the bed, dress up in his haori and hakama and went down stair expecting that Rin will be there waiting for him.

To his disappointment Rin was not there he looks around for him and can't find her. Instead of asking he closes his eyes and focus to sense her. When he opens his eyes he began to walk to where he detects her energy in the garden.

As he reaches in his destination, her scent attacks his nostril mix with the scent of the flowers in the area. He followed her scent that lead him to her as her scent become stronger he stop suddenly when he noticed that she is in thoughtful mood. Sesshoumaru suppress his energy not let her know that he's there watching.

Sesshoumaru was surprise when he heard Rin whisper to the moon. "I love you Sesshoumaru. I'll wait for the day that you will say that you love me."

Even though he always hear her say that she love him, it still surprises him that how can she loved him like that even if she know that he still despised humans and here she is always loving him, waiting for him to admit those feeling that he thought he never have until she came.

Sesshoumaru smile glad that to know that she understand knowing that she will wait for him to say those words from him.

' _Now I'll just to show how much I love you'_ Sesshoumaru thought walk silently behind her and wrap his arm I her waist Feeling that he startled her, and decided to he kiss her neck to let her know that it's only him.

Rin calm down when Sesshoumaru start kissing her neck she moans a little before relaxing in his chest.

"What are you doing here alone my Rin" he said licking her earlobe. He chuckled when he hear her moan.

"Hmmm… nothing I just I want to be alone for a while that's all" she said turn around to face him putting her arms around his neck to face him. "I was just about to leave when you show your self here starting kissing me…" she continued kissing his neck.

"Sesshoumaru we need to talk" she said seriously staring at him still in his embrace. He stared at her and nodded to go on. "I need you to explain it to me about this whole thing and am to why they call me lady Rin."

Sesshoumaru sigh before he starts his explanation about the event that will occur.

"They call you lady Rin because you will officially be mated with me in three days starting tomorrow." he starts looking at her.

"What do you mean officially mated?" she ask curiously.

"It means that you will mate with me officially when I mark you here…." he replied licking the spot where he will mark her.

Her moan when he licks that spot." So if you will mark me there I will be your mate?" she said resting her head in his chest.

"Yes my Rin you will be my mate. You are mine as I am yours." he replied tightening his grip.

"If that so why didn't you mark me when you know…." she trailed of about the night they make love that give her blush every time she thought about that.

Sesshoumaru just smile remembering the night.

"Do you remember when I told you that you will not be my mate until you're eighteen?"

Rin just nodded her head in confirmation.  
"The real reason why I didn't take you as my mate is to give as time to know each other and built a bond physically and emotionally to one another. Do you understand what I am saying Rin?"

"Yes I understand, but why didn't you mark when we make love?" she ask blushing again

"Because I'm royalty." he simply said.

Rin now look at him questioningly.

"For you to understand demon royalty don't mate like common demon. We follow an old ritual that was use only for royalty, as you human called wedding. The difference is that we follow certain steps to complete the mating ritual; first step is the emotional bond in this bond we should identify each other through individual's behavior, this bond can be completed if each of them can detect each others feeling by just looking at them and observing the each others action."

"It means that you can tell what's wrong with me or is something bothering me?"

"Yes, even human can have that bond."

"What is the second step?'"

"The second step is physical bond." this time he smirk knowing that they do a lot of physical bond.

Rin notice his smirk and it dawn to her what that smirk means, she smirk back to let him know that she get the message.

"I guess I don't need to explain it to you what it means. But I'll tell what is the significant about this step. In physical bond you can identify each others body through the textures of his/her skin, even if you are blind you can tell if he your mate or not by how he touch you and how he know well your pleasure spot. To complete this bond you will sealed it by making love to show you accepted each others body and ready to be one."

"So did we complete all the steps? I just can't wait to be your mate Sesshoumaru" she said resting her head in his shoulder.

"Have patience my Rin only one more step and you will be mine forever" he whisper in her ear that making her shiver.

"I thin we should get to the castle before I get cold, you can explain it to me about the last bond after we eat dinner. I'm quite hungry anyway." after she said that she's hungry her stomach growl wants some food inside.  
After agreeing with her that they talk after dinner, they left the garden in silence holding hands just enjoying each other's presence.

xxxxx

"Good evening lord Seiko I have the information that you needed about lord Sesshoumaru's mating ceremony." Jetsu said while bowing in respect.

"Speak" Seiko replied simply

"His ceremony milord will be at the night of the red moon"

"How about the information concerning about that human girl? She's a human, did Sesshoumaru know a way turning her into a demon?" his lord asks him.

"Yes milord, lord Sesshoumaru know a ritual turning the girl into a demon"

"How?"

"As Akina told me milord that lord Sesshoumaru told Akio and his councilors that (an: Akina is Akio's daughter and they are both spy of Seiko) he will turn the girl into a demon by giving her his blood when the red moon is above the sky where demon blood is stronger to take over the human body. That's all the information they gave it to me milord." Jetsu finished his report.

"I never thought Sesshoumaru is that clever. Very well then tell the rebels to kidnap the girl before the ceremony, I don't care how they do it just get the girl out my way."

"After they kidnap the girl what would they do to her milord?"

"Kill her. I don't care if they can have her I just want her dead if we want to get what we want." he said with venom.

"Yes milord I shall inform them about your plan." Jetsu said before he left.

Seiko just smirk that his plan is in order _'Enjoy your woman while you can Sesshoumaru because it is the last time you could_ _taste her'_ "Hahahahaha…..' he laugh maniacally in his dark room.

xxxxx

After dinner they take an evening walk around castle ground which they usually did after dinner even before they start their relationship, in that time they can talk civilly as if they are good friends who like to discover each other more.  
They stop and settled them self at one of the benches in Sesshoumaru's front lawn so to can continue their discussion about the final step of the mating ritual.

"So what is the last step of the ritual?" she asks him facing him.

"I want you to listen carefully, understand it and most of all if you want to be my mate you will accept the things needed in order you to be my lifelong mate. What I'm about to tell you will changing everything you are, and it's up to you if you are willing to give up your humanity. I tell you this because I don't want to force you to do these things if you don't want to." he said in cold but calm serious voice.

"I'll do anything just to be with-" he silences her by putting his index finger in her lips.

"No don't say that yet until this Sesshoumaru is finish in what his gonna say until then I want you to listen." looking in her eyes that his serious.

Rin look at him and just nodded that she will not speak until his finish.

"The final step in mating ritual is the bond of blood and soul." he started and looks away at her.

"It is a sacred bond that combined all the steps, in other words the bond of blood and soul is consists of the two bonds that I explain it to you earlier. Once the final step is completed our soul will be one and you can feel what I feel, you will crave for me as I crave for you. Only death can break this bond, however when mates have strong feelings for one another as if they can't live without the other the bond will increase into the next level, once this will happen even death can't break it. They become miserable because of the lost half of themselves that lead the other half to death. That's how a demon like me be mated my Rin." Sesshoumaru explained calmly.

Rin still don't understand on how this bond to do with her humanity. It's not making sense to her so she decided to ask him. "I still don't understand how this bond to do with my own humanity? I'm willing to mate with you in any circumstances if that what worried you?"

"Are you still willing to mate with me if I'll turn you into a demon? Would you give up all your human being to mate with me Rin? If not this Sesshoumaru cannot be mated with Rin unless she is demon." Sesshoumaru question her still show no emotion in his cold eyes.

But he knew better he can't bare losing Rin because of this predicament. 'I'll be damned before I let that happen…' Sesshoumaru broke out from his thought when soft hands cupped his stoic face. Their eyes met before answering his question with a smile in her face.

" If that what it takes that you will be mine, then yes I'll give up being a human just to be with you Sesshoumaru I come this far and I won't give up on you now." she said capturing his lips.

Sesshoumaru respond to her kiss and he was happier than to know that he can have her at last with no worry.

"Tell me what to do to be with you Sesshoumaru" she said breaking the kiss.

" During the mating ceremony the last step will be applied by cutting both our palm like this.." he replied taking her palms and trace his claw across it to make an imaginary cut " after that we press our palm together so that my blood enter your body."

"That's it just like that? And I will be come a demon?"

"No not exactly, combining our blood is the last procedure if the mating ritual. However ours are different because the ceremony will be held in night of the red moon which only occurs every ten years were demon blood are stronger in that one night. The procedure is still the same the only difference is that once my blood enters your body your blood will be replaced by my demon blood."

"Then after that you can mark me as your mate?"

"Yes my Rin you will be my mate once the ritual is completed. But …" he stop.

"But what?" she ask

"Before the mating ceremony there are rule to be followed… we cannot see each other for three days before the ceremony to test our bond that have been made to ensure that we desired one another. In that three days we have a chance to decide weather to continue our union or not, once we are mated you will stuck with me forever. Sesshoumaru said smirking at her.

"I don't have a problem stuck with you forever, do you have a problem with that?" she said smirking back.

"No my Rin I rather be with you than without you as my mate." this time Sesshoumaru show a smile that he rarely show even with her.

"Oh Sesshoumaru it's the sweetest things I have ever heard… thank you" she replied with a passionate kiss. "I love you Sesshoumaru…make love to me tonight?" she whispered between kisses.

"As you wish my Rin… as you wish" he replied with heavy desire to taste her.

They engaged in another kiss while Sesshoumaru hold her firmly to take them into his chamber using his demonic power.

Their kiss broke when they arrive in his chamber. No more question to be made they just standing there by moonlight silent gazing at each other with passion and need.

After a minute gazing at each other they both leaned forward pressed their lips once to start their sweet love making.

Their lips still press as they undress each other; they shiver as their clothes leave them naked. Still in their passionate kiss Rin tangled her hands in his silver hair as Sesshoumaru caressing her nape and push her head to kiss her more passionately grant him with a moan.

As their kisses become heated Sesshoumaru laid them both to bed. Rin grunt in protest when Sesshoumaru break their and pleased again when he start licking her throat, her neck , her collar bone and trailing kisses down the valley of her breasts. She arches her back, tangling her hand in his hair while moaning his name when he captured one of her breast in his mouth as his hand cupped her other breast.

After pleasing both of her breasts Sesshoumaru start trailing kisses in her torso down to her navel but before he got to his destination Rin use her strength to flip him so he was beneath her. She does the same as Sesshoumaru doing at her. Trailing kisses licking his breast kissing his abs and downward until she reach his throbbing manhood lick the tip of it before taking him into her mouth. Sesshoumaru just grunt and let her pleased him for a moment before he flip her to back not let her finish pleasing him, now it's his turn to pleasure her. Sesshoumaru kiss her lips before lowering his head to her private part to start pleasuring her. Rin cried his name when Sesshoumaru's tongue found her sensitive nub, after a few stroke of his tongue Rin have his first orgasm.

After lapping her sweet juices Sesshoumaru grab her hips and position himself between her thighs. Before entering her Sesshoumaru look at her for permission and see she nodded her head. Rin just close her eyes and bit her lips ready for the pain to come, to her surprise the pain did not come but replace by pleasure when Sesshoumaru enter her core. After entering her Sesshoumaru began to move slowly not to hurt her, a few minute of slow pace Sesshoumaru feel Rin's legs wrap his hips urging him to go faster and harder no need to urge him twice Sesshoumaru began moving harder and faster. Their bodies move in rhythm as sweat dripping in their face, their panting becomes labored as they reach their peak at the same time.

Sesshoumaru slump his body in on top of her. Rin don't mind his and she just wrap him in her arms licking his sweat in his neck. After Sesshoumaru regain his breath he rolled them over so Rin on top of him. They stay like that for a while in silent embracing each other still connected. Sesshoumaru caress her back and Rin squirm in his touch, by that movement heat spark again between their bodies and they make love again through out the night without words spoken only action and moan say it all on how they desired one another.

AN: well that's all folks; tell me what you think…next chapter is the big event. I update chapter 5 is coming. R/R sees you soon…..


	5. Turn of events

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha if I do I'm gonna title it Sesshoumaru cause he's my favorite. Oh here's chapter 5 enjoy it. 

Sesshoumaru wake up before the sun rise at the horizon. He look down at his woman who snuggle closer to him as soft hand press against in his naked chest, their feet still tangle at each other beneath the sheet. His body is still little sore from last night and chuckled a little thinking how can a human girl like Rin can drain him like this.

Remembering that he still has a business to attend to, he slowly unwrap his arm beneath her surely not to awake her sleeping form. After he successfully unwrap his arm, Sesshoumaru get off from and walk to his bathroom for a bath.

After taking a bath Sesshoumaru dress in his usual white haori and hakama. Sesshomaru walk over to Rin to give her light kiss in her forehead before leaving her in his chamber.

Sesshoumaru was greeted by all his servants as he walks the great hall. He just nodded at them in greetings and continues his walk to the dining hall to eat breakfast before he leave.

When Jaken saw his lord he walks over to him and greeted him." Good morning lord Sesshoumaru, I already order our men to guard the castle as you ordered milord."

Sesshoumaru just nodded in reply and seated at his usual place at the table.

When Sesshoumaru finish his breakfast, he immediately left the dining hall and headed towards the front gate as Jaken trailing behind.

Sesshoumaru stop in his track as they reach the front gate and turn his head slightly to Jaken. "Jaken I decided that you should stay here in the castle to watch over Rin while I'm gone. It saves time if I travel alone, I'll be back in three days just before the ceremony, is that understood?" he orders while glaring at him.

Jaken look up at his glaring master and gulp before answering… "Y-yes milord I shall watch and protect lady Rin at any cost lord Sesshoumaru"

"You better do that Jaken you know what I'm capable of if any harm comes near her." he warned in his cold voice glaring at him intently. Sesshoumaru glare at him one last before levitating and flew away toward the west part of his territory.

When Jaken look up his lord is already gone so he decided to go back to the castle and to do his duty protecting Rin or else his lord gonna took his last breath when something happen to Rin.

xxxxx

After flying for four hours Sesshoumaru arrive at the mountain region west of his territory. He slowly descended at the only hut in that area. In this part of his territory only demons and witches live, and one of them is who he has been seeking for.

"Ahh lord Sesshoumaru I've been waiting for your arrival." a mountain demon with a long black hair tied in ponytail with green eyes and dress in white hakama and green haori, appeared from the small hut greeted him.

It's been a couple of months ago that he meets this two hundred years old mountain demon when he started his search in transforming Rin into a demon. While patrolling Sesshoumaru heard from other the demon that he seek if there is someone who knows a ritual transforming a human into a demon when he heard about him. After threatening a lot of demon just to find him he finally found him in the mountain region in his territory.

"Kitaro" Sesshoumaru simply said when he see the demon he was seeking for. "You know why I'm here right"

"Yes of course just come inside so we can begin your arm restoration" a mountain demon name Kitaro invites him inside his hut.

Sesshoumaru complied and follow him inside. As they are inside the hut Kitaro motioned to him to sit down.

"Tea?" Kitaro offer a cup of tea, Sesshoumaru just nodded and took the cup.

"I just want to warn you before we begin that this process of restoring your arm is quite painful and it make take whole day to complete the restoration. But don't worry it all worthy once it finish your arm will be good as new, before I forget you should be strong enough to endure the pain and I tell you not so many demon survive in the process." he explained sipping his tea.

"I don't need to be warning I can take any pain just to get what I'm here for." Sesshoumaru said in his cold tone without fear appear in his stoic face.

"I see…" Kitaro said. "If may ask lord Sesshoumaru when do you want me to perform the ritual for turning this human girl you have said before into a demon? I'm sorry if I ask it just that the red moon is in three days and that's the only perfect time that I can perform the ritual for her transformation unless if you decide to wait for another ten years that is."

"That's last reason why I'm here. After I restore my arm I'll tae you with me when I return to the castle. You will be the one to perform our mating ceremony along with the ritual to transform her into a demon."

"I'll be honored to perform your mating ceremony lord Sesshoumaru." said Kitaro bowing his head. "You know there a lot of saying that once you mated on the night of the red moon your bond to your mate will be stronger, in that one night you will be one in heart and soul, that's what they say. But I think it's depending on how they feel for each other that the bond will get stronger. If there's no bond you have no relationship is I right milord?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply him he just sat there sipping his tea in silent knowing that he is right if there is no bond has form there is no relationship to be made.

After they empty their cup Kitaro speak. "Shall we begin your restoration milord?"

Sesshoumaru just nodded and stand up.

"I want you to take off your haori and armor after you do that I want you to lie here…" Kitaro motion to the makeshift bed near the window in his hut

Sesshoumaru take off his haori and armor, put it at the table and walk toward the makeshift bed and lay down. As Sesshoumaru settle down Kitaro walk toward him and kneel down beside his missing arm. He examines him first before saying. " Are you ready?" when he saw Sesshoumaru nodded , he face his palm in Sesshoumaru's missing arm and concentrate until his palm began to create a green energy that surrounded Sesshoumaru's missing limb.

As the green energy touches his missing limb his eyes bulge as he feel the most terrible pain he ever feel in his whole life. He can feel his blood surge to his missing arm and it's like stretching it forcefully. He gritted his teeth not to scream in agony _'I_ _can do this it's nothing I can make…'_ "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Sesshoumaru screamed as he feels his arm growing.

After applying enough energy Kitaro draw his palm and watch Sesshoumaru scream in agony.

"You have to be strong lord Sesshoumaru that pain is only the beginning you can feel more pain along the process." Kitaro whisper to Sesshoumaru's distress form as the energy starts his work.

Kitaro was right the pain is now more painful than before. He didn't stop himself from screaming as the pain become more and more painful. He pant heavily and he is now exhausted to be able to take another more pain as he was about to lost consciousness the pain become bearable. When he looks at his right arm the green energy is almost gone and his arm is almost restored. A couple of minutes later the pain is gone so he decided to lift his right arm into the air and examine it. "It s good as new." he whisper balling his fist." Finally I'm whole again…" that's the last words he utter before losing consciousness with small smile appear in his cold face thinking that he is complete to take Rin as his mate.

When Kitaro came back to his hut he noticed the restoration is complete and Sesshoumaru is now lay unconsciousness in the makeshift bed. He walks over to him with a clean rag in his hand to wipe him in his sweat and he was just glad that he makes it to the whole process. After cleaning him he grab a blanket from the nearby chair and cover him with it, he left him there till he woke up and walk away to go to his small room to rest.

xxxxx

3 days later….

Rin woke up excited because tonight at midnight she will be mated with Sesshoumaru for three days she didn't see him and she miss him so much, she can't even wait till tonight. For three days she suffer in boredom and for three days she suffer from his absence when Jaken told him that he is not around until the ceremony when she woke up alone in his queen size bed.

Rin was happy all day and also quite worried because until now Sesshoumaru has not yet arrive it was dark outside and only few more hours the ceremony will be starting soon. She was pacing back and fort in her chamber worried if Sesshoumaru was alright, what if something happen to him? or may be he changes his mind? That questions plague Rin's mind and it make her crazy by thinking that Sesshoumaru change his mind and will not mate with her that's why he hadn't yet arrive. Rin stop from her stupor when someone knocks at her door….

xxxxx

Sesshoumaru wake up from his unconsciousness the day after his arm was restored. His body still drains from the restoration that's why he decided stay for a while to regain his strength and practice his new arm before him return to the castle the very day the ceremony will be held.

It was night time when Sesshoumaru and Kitaro arrive at the castle. When they enter the castle everyone was relief when they saw their lord arrive.

"Milord I'm glad you are here. We are all worried that you will not show up in your mating ceremony tonight especially Rin." Jaken said with a relief.

"Nosome" Sesshoumaru called looking around.

"Yes milord?" Nosome answer bowing her head in respect.

"I want you to prepare Rin for the ceremony and tell her that I'm already here and there is no need for her to worry."

"Yes milord I shall tell her right away."

"Good you may go now" Sesshoumaru dismiss her. "Jaken I want you to show Kitaro in his chamber to rest until the ceremony." he orders the imp.

"Yes milord" Jaken reply before looking up at his lord companion. "If you follow me I'll show you to your room." Kitaro just nodded and follow the imp to his temporary chamber.

When Jaken and Kitaro left, Sesshoumaru decided o go to his chamber to prepare himself for tonight's event. While walking towards his chamber Sesshoumaru has a nagging feeling that something will happen tonight, he was not quite sure why he's feeling this way but his demonic instinct told him that to be in his guard. Letting his guard up for any disturbances Sesshoumaru continue his way to his chamber.

xxxxx

When Rin heard a knock in her door she stops in her thoughts and compose her self before walking towards the door. When she open it she smile at her friend Nosome who is at here door standing with a white design kimono in her hands.

"Good evening Nosome what is that for?" Rin ask eyeing the kimono. "Before you answer that why would you just come in." Rin invite her moving aside to let her in.

"So what is that for?" she ask her again pointing at the kimono in her hands.

"Oh this?" she said putting the kimono in her bed before she continue. "Lord Sesshoumaru order me to take that kimono for you, it's a traditional kimono that every new lady of the castle wear it in her mating ceremony with our lord."

"Did you say Sesshoumaru is here? When did he arrive?" Rin ask her with a relief in her voice that Sesshoumaru didn't change his mind.

"Yeah he just arrives half an hour ago and he tells me to tell you that you don't have to worry."

"Wow it's really beautiful are you sure every new lady of this castle wears it? It's quite new, the fabric still soft and smell is like it just was made." Rin said admiring the kimono lay in her bed. It was white a kimono with a flowery design at the upper part and some in the lower part of the kimono and it has a purple obi to tie in her waist along with a pink ribbon in it for her hair.

"Yes it is really a beautiful dress, it is well reserve for this occasion that's why you it feel it just been made and it really suit you well Rin"

"Do you think so?"

"Of course that's why I'm here to fix you up, only a few more hours the ceremony will start. So we better make you look beautiful for lord Sesshoumaru don't you think?" Nosome said with a teasing voice. "So come on let fix you up the moon are almost of above us." Nosome said pulling Rin to her bathroom.

After taking a sweet smell bath, Nosome help Rin in her kimono, brushing her long black hair and they decided to put her hair in messy ponytail. After fixing her up Rin look at her reflection and indeed the kimono suit her well.

"You really beautiful Rin" Nosome admiring her natural beauty.

"Thank you Nosome and I are thankful fro always here for me and for being my friend." Rin said hugging her friend.

"I'm thankful too that you are my Rin, since you arrive here a few years ago this castle becomes alive when you're." Nosome reply hugs her back.

They broke from there embrace when Rin sense someone at her balcony. "What was that?" Rin ask her looking at the balcony. "I think someone is at my balcony" she continues grabbing her sword edging at toward her balcony. "Stay there Nosome and don't panic ok?" Rin told her opening her window ready to strike any demon who barge in her balcony without her permission.

As Rin slowly step in her balcony she was stop when she heard a thud inside when she turn around she saw Nosome at her floor and dark figure approaching her smirking.

"Who are you and what did you do to my friend." Rin ask the approaching figure ready to slice him. As the figure approach Rin stop her step when someone grabs her Form behind.

"L…let me go! What do you want from me?" Rin ask struggling from the grip.

"We want you of course milady" the figure reply in a menacing voice as he step from the shadow.

"You-you're a cat demon, well what do you want from me?" Rin ask him when the demon with a brown her and fur as his clothe step from the shadow.

"You are such fine creature milady and I can't blame Sesshoumaru for taking you as a mate…" the cat said touching her cheek with his rough hand. " But unfortunately I have to take you away from him," the cat added with a mischievous smile in his face.

"You're not gonna get away with this Sesshoumaru will kill you." Rin spat at him.  
"I bet he will milady I bet he will. Before that shall we take a walk?" the cat nodded his head to his comrade who is holding Rin.

Rin feel herself from behind but before taking her away Rin open her mouth to shout. " SESSSHOUMARU!"

" Damn shut up you damn wench….." the demon growl at her covering ears. " Come on let's get out of here the others probably inside now." with that they take her with them while Rin curse them every curse words she knows.

xxxxx

Sesshoumaru is at the great hall waiting for Rin to come from her chamber. Minutes have pass she still didn't come out now he is sure that something is wrong. When he decided to check on her Jaken run up to him panting.

" Lord Sesshoumaru…" Jaken pant before he continues. " the rebels knock out our guard down and them coming here milord…" after he said that the rebels of cat demon barge in his castle.

Sesshoumaru see them intrude his castle and he is mad. " Jaken I want you go to Rin and make sure she's there. I handle this commotion." said Sesshoumaru walking towards the cat rebels.

" Nice party Sesshoumaru" the rebel leader taunts him as Sesshoumaru stop in front of him.

" How there you intrude my castle" Sesshoumaru said still in cold calm tone and glare at the rebel leader.

" Still calm I see, you never change Sesshoumaru how long is it then that we meet each other? Fifty years? And here I thought that you are not like your father but I was wrong like father like son indeed taking a human as a mate you are such a disgrace to be the lord of this humongous land just like your father." the rebel leader continue taunting him.

" What do you want Masuto?" Sesshoumaru finally ask tired of his squabbling.

" What I want is…." he stops.

" SESSSHOUMARU!" Sesshoumaru head snap immediately hearing Rin shout. Without any word Sesshoumaru left using his demonic speed to save her.

" No you won't .." Masuto snap at him blocking his way with his sword. "You have to fight me before you can save her."

" Get out of my way if you don't want to die." Sesshoumaru sneered at him.

" Why? are you that weak to fight me? Or are you that soft to care for a pathetic woman?" Masuto mocking him.

" If you want to die then so be it I'm not gonna show mercy on you" Sesshoumaru said in a coldest tone. His face held no emotion as he gives him a death glare.

They both in fighting stand. Masuto draw his sword and Sesshoumaru draw his tokijin. The two of them stand still waiting for one of them to initiate the fight. No longer can wait any minute Sesshoumaru lounge at his opponent by wielding the tokijin to strike his opponent. Masuto in other hand block his attack and leap to strike Sesshoumaru, they both equal in speed and agility. Dodging, blocking and evading each other to avoid each others attack no one really know who's gonna win.

" You are stronger than I thought Sesshoumaru I thought that wench of yours have slowed you down." Masuto mocking him while he blocks his attack.

" Shut up and fight" Sesshomaru reply him dodging him.

They continue there fight that way, Masuto mocking him while Sesshoumaru just absorb all his mockery.

" I love to continue this fight with you Sesshoumaru but I think our work is done here" Masuto told him after they pull apart from their slashing sword.

" Just remember were not finish yet and we meet each other soon enough.." Masuto inform him. " About your wench is just the first part of our plan, don't worry I please your woman before I kill her. Before I forget here's my get for you…."

Masuto throw a bottle and exploded as it hit the ground. Sesshoumaru growl at him, as his nose the foul smell enters his sensitive nose and he began to feel his body stiffen, he look at him questioningly as his knees drop.

" It's just a poison that can paralyze your body when you smell it, it is especially made for a dog demon like you Sesshoumaru but do not worry it only the effect only last for an hour and you can move again." Masuto explain it to him and join his comrade.

" Sayonara lord Sesshoumaru…" with that another explosion was creative and the rebels disappear in thin air.

'_ Damn you Masuto next time I see you I'm gonna finish you.'_ Sesshoumaru curse him in his thought as he tried to move his body. _' Rin… I'll find you, if they lay a hand you I swear to kill them limb by limb I promise you that.'_ as he thought about Rin he tried again to move his body but still no use. Now all he can do is to wait till he can move again.

xxxxx

Along the darkness a mysterious shadow follow the cat demon as they kidnap a feisty woman who keep shouting curses at them.

He's been following this human girl since she become in age to mate, he watch her train, learn some manner and watch her fall in love in the only man she ever cared about. It is his duty to protect her if her protector might abandon her someday but he found more as she melt the heart of one of the coldest demon in this era. Now it is the time to do his duty to save the girl he swears to protect in any cost.

The shadow still follows the two cat demon as they enter in the forest. He saw them stop at one of the clearing were they are tent that was built. The shadow hid behind the tree not two far from their tent, he can hear them clearly as they talk.

" Shut up you noisy wench" the cat demon with brown hair sneer at her.

" Don't tell me to shut up because I'm not going to shut my mouth until you release me." Rin snap at him.

" Why do you think you can go anywhere? No one can save you now because your Sesshoumaru is not going to save you"

" It's not true Sesshoumaru is going to save me and when he get here you're all gonna pay" Rin growling at him not believing that Sesshoumaru is not going to save her.

" Oh yes he's not going to save you because before he can find you were gonna kill you that no one will recognize you." the cat sneer at her.

" Hachi…" a husky voice called at the brown hair cat demon. " Tied her up" the cat demon walk at the tent to find a rope to use to wrap her. Hachi came out from the tent with a rope and walk behind Rin tie her wrist.

Masuto walk kneel down at her and tilted her chin to examine her. " So you are Sesshomaru's wench you're such a beautiful creature it just a shame that you cannot stay longer." Masuto said as he stands up.

" Hachi I want you to create a barrier around this area so that Sesshoumaru is not gonna sense us is that understood?" Masuto look at him.

" Yes Masuto right away. How about the girl?" Hachi ask.

" You can have her but don't kill her yet and I need you to left some for me when I get back I haven't had a woman for a longtime." he said while kneeling at her. "And were gonna have when I get back." Masuto whisper in her ear before standing up and left.

Rin just grimace when he said those words and fear come on her when she look around seeing the lustful look that they give it to her. ' So this is it I'm gonna dies without saying goodbye to him I hope he's alright' Rin thought losing hope. Rin jerk her head when someone grab her hair and was face to face with her first assaulter Hachi.

" Come here you wench…" Hachi sneer pulling her hair to stand in her feet. Rin shook her head to lose hid hold in her hair but no use, she kick him in his bulge but was block by his hand before her foot hit him.

" You think you can get away with me? There's no way out, just given in to me so that I won't be hard on you." He said huskily still holding his leg.

" I won't give in not to you" Rin spit his face. " Only one man can have me I will die first before I let another man touch me" Rin growling at him in anger.

" Is that so… then I'll just have to force you bitch." Hachi sneer and slap her falling into the ground. " You two grab her wrist." Hachi order the two cats in his left. The two cats take hold on Rin wrist as Hachi grab her legs to stop in her kicking.

" Get off me you son of a bitch." Rin curse them as she keeps struggling to keep Hachi from hovering him.

" Shut up you bitch." Hachi slap her again and continue crawling over her.

The mysterious shadow continues to watch the cat demon as they assault Rin. When he decided to show himself to stop assaulting her then suddenly a strong energy emerge from nowhere that stop him from his spot as he determine where the aura came from and was surprise on what he saw.

Tbc…

AN: that's chapter 5 and I'm sorry about the fighting scene I'm not good at that. R/R sees you soon.


	6. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it. 

Hachi watch in fear as Rin's body pulse as her eyes become blood red and she was surrounded with red glow. He and his other remaining comrade didn't move from there places as they watch her body pulse faster until it transform her into a white demon dog.

Her fur is white, she have a three stripes in her both cheeks and a crescent moon with a star in the center of in her forehead as a sign that she is a member of the great white dog demon royalty.

The cat demon stay at there spot unable to move as the dog demon strike them in one sweep of her claws. There's nothing they can do, they have no power to defend themselves even if they attack her they have no much of the out of control dog demon as she destroy everything that in her way.

Rin's rampage didn't take long as she let out a final howl under the red moon. Rin collapse on the bloody ground when she return in her human form.

The mysterious shadow shows himself from his hiding. He saw everything and was surprised from her transformation and never thought that she will be awakening this way. The shadow walk towards her and pick up her unconscious form from the bloody ground, he look around the camp and observed that everything was destroyed and the corps of the cat demon lay in their own blood.

"You are safe now Rin, now it's time for you to go home." the shadow whisper to the girl in his arm and they disappear in thin air without trailing any scent behind.

xxxxx

Jaken groaned as he tried to get up from his unconsciousness, he shook his he trying to remember what happened. _'Now I_ _remember lord Sesshoumaru order me to… Rin!'_ Jaken quickly in his feet and run towards Rin's chamber while running he remember what happen that someone knock him down while running to get Rin. When he reach Rin's chamber Jaken scanned the run and found a body near the bed. He walk towards the body and take a look who is it, it was Rin's friend Nosome." So where is Rin? There no one here but her unless… oh no! may be the cats kidnap her I have to tell lord Sesshoumaru' finishing his thought Jaken quickly exit the room and run downstairs to tell his lord about Rin.

When he got there he found his lord kneeling on the ground like he was paralyzed. He walks over to his lord and asks him why he is on the ground.

"Milord what happen to you?" when his lord didn't answer he continue. "Milord Rin's is not here I think he cats kidnap her. What should we do lord Sesshoumaru?" "I'll kill them" was all Sesshoumaru said forcing his body to move. His anger is now on his peak as his body tremble and his eyes turn violet. When he think someone touch his Rin, his demonic self took over his body and he is ready to kill anyone who got in his way ' No one messes with lord Sesshoumaru without paying the consequences' he thought as he rose from the ground and left using his demonic power to find the one who take his Rin.

Sesshoumaru follow Rin's scent as he left his castle. Her scent still fresh in the air and gritted his teeth as her scent was mix with cat scent. Sesshoumaru run towards the east part of his territory and he is anxious to kill someone if something happen to her. As he keep running towards Rin when suddenly he feel a strong aura that come from the same direction he is headed to. He has no time recognize the energy signature because his mind was clouded in fury as he think of Rin. Sesshoumaru run as fast he can as the aura getting stronger. Sesshoumaru was almost there when he heard a howl from the same direction he was headed to. As the howl end the strong auras he feels earlier suddenly vanish. His heart pound fast in his chest when his nose smells the blood of the cats that linger in the air with Rin scent mix in it.

Sesshoumaru arrive at the cats' camp too late all he could is blood everywhere and cats lay on their own blood. He sniffs the area to detect Rin's scent but it was faint because of the cats' blood. He sniffs again until his nose leads him at the far side of the camp where he found her pink ribbon hanging in the branch of a tree. He get the ribbon in his hand and bring it in her nose to sniff it, he close his eyes and smell the lavender scent that remind him of her hair that he like to smell every time they are in there intimate moment. Sesshoumaru open his eyes and walk into the forest to find if her scent was in that area, he sniff again but found nothing, he even can't sense her everywhere in the area it's like she vanish in thin air.

Sesshoumaru ball his fist and gritted his teeth in anger thinking that he lost Rin forever because he can't save her and he hated himself why losing her causing him this kind find of pain and he don't like it, he don't like feeling weak because of the lost of a mere mortal girl who can make him calm and peace every time she is with him.

Sesshoumaru stand there confuse weather to believe that Rin is dead or alive. His mind tell him that Rin is dead but some part of that he didn't know which part that is believe that Rin is alive. He shook his head to free from his thought, he really don't know what to believe in for now. He looks at the red moon shining above him and whisper…

" Give me a sign that you're alive my Rin…" in a cue a wind blow pass him that give him a feeling of calmness as he let the wind caress his face.

"I'll find you then my Rin." with his mind made up Sesshoumaru left the forest determined to find her.

xxxxx

After they inform lord Seiko that they have the girl, Masuto and his other comrades left eastern land territory.

"So Masuto what should we do to that human girl?" one of his comrade ask.

"Well … as I said earlier we shall have our way on her before killing her." Masuto reply. "Don't worries, all of us can have her? I hope her have a lot of stamina for all of us." he told them with a mischievous smirk.

They all smirk evilly as they thought that each of them can have there share of her tonight. After all it's been a long time they got laid such a beautiful woman like her, so why miss the opportunity to have sum fun tonight.

As they got near in their camp they become to wonder why they smell blood in the area. When they arrive all of them hold their breath as they saw all of their other comrades lay in their own blood. All the of their tents and belonging were destroy, nothing was left in their camp

"Who could have done this?" one of them asks.

"May be they been attack by other demon around here." the one with a golden hair cat demon said thought fully. The other nodded in agreement as they drag the corps of their slain comrades at the center of the camp.

"A dog demon did this." Masuto told them sniffing the air.

"Do you think it's Sesshoumaru?"

"No he didn't do this but I'm sure Sesshoumaru was here not very long." Masuto reply as he sniffs Sesshoumaru's scent.

"So who did it?"

"I'm not sure; I didn't recognize this scent before"

"Do you think the girl is a demon? I mean her body is not here." the one with a bald head suggested.

"What makes you think that she is a demon? I'm sure her scent is human." the other one with a scar in his neck retorted.

The two cat demon argues about the girl weather she is a demon or not. Meanwhile Masuto was beginning to think that may be the girl is a demon when he found her scent mix with the dog demon scent that cause the lost of his comrades.

_'May be she is a demon or may be we have been followed by other dog demon around here.'_ Masuto thought confuse him really can think that the girl is a demon because her scent is human. He broke from his thought as his two comrades continue arguing, he just rolled his eyes annoy by their childish behavior.

"Enough you two! you're beginning to get on my nerves." Masuto growl at them to stop their argument. "You two start digging." Masuto pointed at the two who have there back at each other, "And hurry we have to leave immediately to meet our other comrades before sunrise is that understood?" the two just nodded at him and start to find a spot dig.

xxxxx

Jaken pacing at the great hall waiting for his master to return. It's almost sunrise and his master still not returned from wherever he is.

"Don't worry Jaken Sesshoumaru is just alright." Kitaro speak as he tired watching the little toad pacing back and forth.

" I hope you are right after all lord Sesshoumaru can defend himself from any demon who try to attack him" the toad said faithfully at his master's ability. 'I hope he find Rin if not lord Sesshoumaru will surely be b' he did not finish his thought as his lord appeared at the front door with a cold feature.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you have returned." the toad said running towards his lord. "Where is Rin milord? With that question Sesshoumaru glare at the imp before walking away towards his chamber.

Jaken stay at his spot watching his lord walk away knowing the answer to his own question.

Kitaro just watch Sesshoumaru a while ago as he return and he can tell by glare Sesshomaru gave at Jaken when the toad ask about the girl and he was sure that Sesshoumaru lost something he cared deeply most. He let out a small sigh and turn on his heels to rest in his chamber before he leave tomorrow for he have no reason to stay.

In his way to his chamber Sesshoumaru stop as he pass Rin's chamber, we went inside and look around. Her room is still the same flowery smell, there is no damage done that only means that her abduction is very well planned. Sesshoumaru thought that may be someone in the castle has to do with this and he will find out soon enough who the infiltrator of her abduction is. Sesshoumaru smelled her scent for the last time and left to his chamber.

xxxxx

The mysterious shadow arrives at his master's castle with the unconscious girl in his arm. Everyone who lives at the castle gathered around him to find out who is the girl that he held. The group of people step aside as their master made his way to the man that held the girl. When their master took a sight to girl, he looks the man who held the girl and he just nodded in affirmation.

"Prepare a chamber for this girl and I want the one near the garden" their master orders to all of them. All the servant who is around them left to do what their master order even though they don't know the reason to prepare that chamber, all they know that it was reserve for someone who is close to their lord and lady.

After the entire servant left the master of the castle look at the man holding the girl.

"What happened?" the master ask.

"I think it's better if we settle her first before I explain it to you what happen milord." the man reply.

"Very well then follow me" the master said walking upstairs to find a suitable chamber for her to rest and the man just follow him. When they reach to the chamber the man carefully settle her down to bed, after settle her down the man and his master left her and they proceed to his master study room to talk about what happen.

"Please sit down Shin." the man name Shin complied and sit down at the nearby chair.

"I'm sorry lord Hitori that Rin awaken that way." Shin apologizes.

"Tell me what happened to her Shin."

"I never thought that she will be abducted in the night of her mating ceremony by the cat demon that have against lord Sesshoumaru." Shin reply.

"How did she awakened?" lord Hitori ask looking at him.

"When they brought her in there camp they try to rape her milord and that what trigger her to awaken. But I think that is not the only reason why she the spell broken I think she is with a child milord." Shin explained.

"What make you sure that she is with a child?  
"Have you forgotten milord that in order for her to awaken is to have a full demon child?" Shin reminded is lord about the spell that has been cast in Rin.

"Yes I remember but how did you know that he is with a child?" lord Hitori wonder.

"You have order me to follow her milord, after all she is in age and her relationship with lord Sesshoumaru is deeper than I thought." Shin told him how he found out.

"I see so Sesshoumaru have been melted by daughter." lord Hitori chuckle thinking that Sesshoumaru change.

"Yes milord as far I can see that he cared deeply for her that he found away turning her into a demon if this tragic event never happened." Shin told his lord. "I suggest milord that it's not safe for her to return to lord Sesshoumaru."

"Kind to explain?" lord Hitori ask him interested.

"Those cats have planned to attack lord Sesshoumaru's territory and I think they have been planning this for along time. If Rin is there I know for sure they use her against Sesshoumaru."

"Those cats have no much for Sesshoumaru; they are out numbered by Sesshoumaru's army. There is now way they will succeed in their plan."

"I think they have allies in other territory who wants Sesshoumaru's land but I'm not sure which territory the cats have alliance to."

"We better talk this matter some other time. For now our problem is about Rin on how we gonna explain it to her all this things."

"I guess you are right milord it's the least of our problem for now." Shin said in agreement.

"Anyway when would Rin wake up?"

"As long as she recovers from her strength. I hope she will not be in panic if she found that she not a human anymore and I are sure Sesshoumaru's name is the first word she will utter when she woke up." Shin said standing up.

"Let's rest for the night then we a lot explaining to do tomorrow." Hitori said done for tonight's conversation.

"I'll see you tomorrow then milord and have a good night." Shin bow his head and left to rest.

Lord Hitori left his study room a minute after Shin left, happy that he has his daughter back to her real family after 18 long years that they have been separated. He left out a sight and settled himself beside his mate knowing that she will be happy to find out that her long lost daughter is back in her arms again.

Tbc.

An: Well that's chapter 6 hope you like it. Thanks R/R.


	7. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

Rin slowly open her eyes as she adjusts her sight from the bright light from the sun outside. She pull her body up to sit while rubbing her eyes to clear her sight , when her sight become clear she look around the room ad notice that she was not in her own room in Sesshoumaru's castle. By the thought of Sesshoumaru she began to panic as she remember what happened that night from her being abducted by cat demon to the moment she was about to rape by the certain cat who abducted her. The rest of her memory from that night is a blur her mind couldn't picture what happen, all she could remember is blood everywhere. She shook her head not to force her mind to remember anything.

"May be it's better if I don't remember anything from that night." she whispers to no one. '_Now the question is where I am?_ _Did someone save me?_ Or the cat changes their mind to in killing and brings me to their headquarters to be their whore?' Rin thought as she examines the room to find a way to escape and go back to Sesshoumaru. By the thought not seeing Sesshoumaru again force her to cry in sadness and misery not being able to be with him. '_ Stop crying, Sesshoumaru_ _will be mad at you if you show weakness in time like this if I wear you I'll find a way to escape from this place._' her mind scolded her. " Now mind is better than me, I hate to admit it but my mind is right I have get out of here before someone will check on me." she whisper while wiping her tears away using the back of her hand and get out from bed to search for escape.

When her feet touch the floor of the chamber, she immediately made her way to the closet to find some clothes suitable for her body to move easily. She began rummaging the closet and finally fined a blue torepan and white toreenaa that fit her size. She changes her clothes with the one she found in the closet. After changing, Rin is about to look for escape when suddenly she feel nausea in her stomach, she cover her mouth with his hand and went to the bathroom to vomit. She clutches her stomach after she throws up and wipes her mouth from the bitter taste of her vomit.

"What's wrong with me?" she asks herself clutching her stomach when she feels to vomit again. After vomiting a couple of times she pant and rest herself beside the tub, she closes her eyes tired from vomiting.

Her eyes snap open when she heard someone is inside the room she slowly stand up and quietly walk behind the door if that someone decided to check the bathroom and ready herself to strike whoever he is. As she heard the footstep made it's way in the bathroom, she calm herself by taking a big breath, as the stranger slowly open the door when the a form enter the door Rin grab his neck ready to choke him while his other hand twisted his one arm behind him.

"What do you want from me? And where am I?" Rin ask him icily as she tightens her hold around his neck ready to choke him.

"Is that how you greet hello to your master Rin?" the man said calmly. "I'm so disappointed in you Rin that you didn't recognize my energy signature I thought I teach you well enough to recognize different kind of energy signature. Have you forgotten that Rin?" the man continue to remind her of who she is.

Rin let go of him quickly surprise when she recognize his master's presence. "Master Shin I'm sorry I didn't recognize your presence earlier I'm not feeling well master and forgive me for what I did." Rin apologize and bow as her master turn around to face her.

"Apology accepted Rin. I also apologize for barging your room without permission; I thought you still asleep, forgive me."

"I'm glad you are here master." Rin said embracing him.

It's been a year that she last seen his master. He is also a dog demon like Sesshoumaru but the difference is that he is a black dog demon. He is also Sesshoumaru's master when he was young when his father hired him to train him. When Rin turn fourteen Sesshoumaru hired master Shin to train her proper fighting techniques on how to defend and attack properly. He is also the one who teach her swordsmanship and on how to recognize different energy signature to tell what kind or who the energy came from.

Shin just let her embrace him because he knows how emotional Rin is. After awhile Rin look at his master questioningly and before she could ask anything her master cut him off already.

"I know you have a lot of question to ask but I think it is not proper to talk inside the bathroom don't you think?" her master smile at her.

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm not feeling well, I feel nausea all of the sudden when I try to escape earlier." Rin explain feeling to throw up again.

"I understand. I just wait outside until you feel well." Shin said while adding in his mind to explain why she feels that way.  
Rin just nodded afraid to throw up again if she talks and settled herself on the floor as her master left her.

After a couple of minutes throwing up Rin exit the bathroom and find his master gazing at her window. She walk beside him and was astonished of the view of the garden below her window.

"Wow it's amazing…." Rin said in awe as she scanned her eyes of the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. The garden was huge, different flowers scattered neatly in the huge garden with a pond that divided the garden in two parts and a bridge that connect them to the other side.

"Beautiful isn't it Rin?" Shin told her when he looks at her awe face.

"Yes it is beautiful." Rin replied still gazing at the garden.

"You know the woman who made this garden beautiful is just like you. You have a lot in common." Rin look at her master and ask. "How come we are the same?"

"Well she is always happy every time she is surrounded with flowers and she always spends a lot of time in her garden than staying inside the palace. Just like you, you can't keep your self away from the sweet smell of flowers in the garden."

"Yes it's true we have a lot in common but we are different in some other way am I right master?"

"Yes you are absolutely correct Rin." Shin agrees with her. "Now tell me what you want to know."

"There's a lot of question to ask but all I really want to know is where I am? And how did I get here?"

"You are at the Southern Land territory and I am the one who brought you here after what happened to you two nights ago. Did you remember anything what happened that night?"

"I do but it's a blur my mind can't picture it all the only thing I remember is the spluttering of blood and the rest is a blur." Rin replies trying to remember. "So I've been sleeping for two days. Master did you know who save me from the cat demon? "

"Have you looked at your self at the mirror Rin?" Shin asks her if she noticed her new look.

"No. I guess I forgot to look at myself because all I can think is how to escape. Why is something wrong with my face?" Rin ask still don't understand why looking at herself answer her question if her master save her or not.

"I think you should look at your self first before I answer your question about who save you from that night." Shin reply.

Do as he told Rin walk towards the mirror and her eyes wide when she look at herself in the mirror. Her hair is silver, her eyes turn from brown to gold, she have red stripe in near her wrist in both hands, she have now claws and fangs as she open her mouth and most of all she have a crescent moon with small star in the center of it and three red stripes in her both cheeks.  
"What happened to master? Why I have all this markings? What am I?" Rin ask facing her master with confuse look in her teary face.

"I know you are confusing Rin but that's what you are. You were supposing to born like that." Shin said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What do you mean I was supposing to born like this? Do you mean I'm not a human after all?" Rin ask staring at his master as tears escaped her eyes.

"Yes Rin you are not human as you live your life for 18 years." her master reply.

"But how can that be?" Rin ask now confuse about the whole thing. "I look like human before these things happen and my parents are human and I'm sure of it. How can I not be a human?"

"Because they are not your real parents they are just your foster parents Rin." Shin simply replied.

"If they are not then who are my real parents?" Rin ask hopefully to know that she still have a family.

"They are outside they anticipated to meet you once you woke up." her master reply with a smile.

"They are?" she asks wiping her tears.

"Yes Rin they are waiting for you to return to them after 18 years. Come and I will introduced you to them."

"Wait a minute master. Do you know who I am all along when I'm training with you?" Rin ask.

"Forgive me Rin but yes I know who you are when Sesshoumaru hired to train you. But be patient you will know everything you want to know when you meet your parents." Shin reply opening the door for her.

"Ok" was all she said before walking out the door in her chamber. Rin was slightly nervous and the same time excited to have a family again that she thought she could never have after she lost her other family that she grow up with before they were killed when she was 6. Rin broke from her reverie when her master shook her shoulder when they stop at front of a wooden door.

"Are you ok Rin?" Her master asks noticing that she is in deep thought.

"Yes I'm ok, I just think about my other parents that's all." she reply smiling.

"So are you ready?" Rin just nodded her head and calm herself as her master open the wooden door.

When the door open Rin saw tow people inside. The two of them have silver hair as her, they also have three red stripes in their cheek and they have the same symbol as her in their forehead a crescent moon with a small star at the center of it.

"Oh… Rin you're awake…" a woman who looks like her walk her way towards her and embrace her. "I've been longing to hold you for 18 years my daughter. I never thought I could she again as a beautiful young woman." the woman who she thinks her mother said with watery eyes looking at her and embrace her again.

"Mother…" Rin whisper her eyes starting to water as her mother hold her still.

"Oh you're so beautiful, I can tell why Sesshoumaru was so captivated in you." her mother said looking at her from head to toe.

"Thank you…. Mother…" Rin reply with a blush as her mother praises her beauty.

"Your mother is right Rin your one beautiful young woman." the man who she thinks is her father said walking toward them and embraces her.

"Hmmm…" the three of them look at Shin as he coughs to get their attention. " I'm sorry to interrupt you milord, milady. I think it's time for me to introduce you properly to your daughter. May I?"

"Of course Shin you may." Rin's father nodded at Shin.

"Lady Rin I would like to introduced you to Lord Hitori your father and Lady Youko your mother. They are the lord and lady of the Southern Land and also your parents." Shin said introduced them. Rin just bow her head in respect with nothing more to say.

"Raise my child you don't have to bow on us." Hitori said taking her hands to his.

"I'm sorry" Rin apologize as she looks at his father.

"You don't have to apologize my child because you done nothing wrong." Hitori said caressing her right cheek and Rin give him a smile.

"Father, mother I hate to be rude but can you tell me why you give me away?" Rin ask them anxious to know the truth.

"Come sit down Rin and we will tell you who you really are." Youko said taking her hands and lead her to the chair where she sat down earlier.  
As they all seated, Hitori began to explain. "It's been ten years since me and your mother mated and we still can't bear a child. We seek many healers to know what is wrong why we couldn't bear a child but they can't help us. In desperation we seek a witch a named Toki to help us to bear a child.

Flashback:

_"Lord Hitori, lady Youko what can I do for you?" Toki ask surprise to see lord and lady of the Southern Land in her small hut at the mountain._

_"We are here to seek your help." Hitori said straight to the point._

_"I see… come in milord, milady "Toki invite them inside her hut. " Please sit down." She said motioning at the nearby chair. "So what help can I give you milord?" she ask as they all settle down._

_"I want you help us bear a child." Hitori simply said._

_"We are really desperate to have a child it's been 10 years and we still don't have pup." Youko added._

_"I can help you to bear a pup." Toki said._

_"Really?" Hitori and Youko said in unison happy to know that she can help them._

_"I can help you but…" Toki stop._

_"But what?" Youko question with frown in her face._

_"But there is a consequence if I'll help you to bear a pup."_

_"What is it.?" they ask her._

_"In order to bear a pup I'll cast a spell on both on you to heal what was wrong that you are unable to bear a pup. You can have a pup as many as you can but the first born will be born as a human." Toki said_

_"Is there a way that our first born will become a demon?" Youko ask hopefully._

_"Fortunately yes there is a way if your first born will be a female the spell will be broken and she will be awakening when she will bear a child of a full blooded dog demon. If it is a male he will be awaken when he will be in age." Toki explain. "Before I forget you cannot keep or raise your first born or else the spell will remain for the rest of his/her life. They should discover for themselves who they are." "Why is the female is different from the male? What if my pup is a girl she can't possibly find a dog demon mate?" Youko whimpered as her husband put an arm around her._

_"They are different in awakening because female demon is not strong enough to break the spell she needs to mate her own kind and bear his child to add it in her strength to break the spell. I'm sorry milady but it's the only way." Toki said felt sorry for them if their pup will be a girl._

_"What should we do Hitori?" Youko ask her husband._

_"I don't know, at least we can have other pup if our first born will be away from us." Hitori reply looking at her._

_"No need to rush milord, milady, you can seek me again if you are ready." Toki said knowing it is a big decision_ to _make._

End Flashback:

"… after couple of thinking we seek her again. After you were born we find a human family to take you and ask them if you grow they will bring you back to the Southern Land hoping you can find a dog demon mate and so that we can keep a eye of you closely. That's why we ask Shin to keep on eye on you. But when we find out that the wolf demon tribe attack your village and kill the entire villager, we think that you are killing also and from that day on we are lost our hope finding you again." Hitori finish his story.

"That's where I enter Rin, when Sesshoumaru hired to be your trainer I was surprise when I found you in his castle. I was surprise with Sesshoumaru why he keeps a human in his castle. When I found you in his care I told your mother and father immediately." Shin said smiling at her.

"That's why you trained me hard not only to please Sesshoumaru but also you were order to?" Rin ask her master putting the puzzle together.

"Yes, because that's my job." he reply.

"We are really happy when Shin told us that you be mated with Sesshoumaru." Youko said happy that someone accept her daughter even if she a human.

"How do you know that I'll be mated with Sesshoumaru?" Rin ask her master looking at him.

"When Sesshoumaru agree to take you with him in his patrol in his boarders, I was following you all that time. That's why I found that you will be mated with him." Shin said with a hint of embarrassment as he thought about the night they shared.

"You mean you… saw us?" Rin said embarrass that her master show them about that night.

"No not really I quite heard it." he replies embarrass while Hitori and Youko keep their mouth from snickering.

"Do you have any question Rin? Her mother asks her holding her hands.

"Yes, about how I awaken. You said that I only can broke the spell if I'm pregnant does it means that I am with Sesshoumaru's a child?"

"Yes Rin, you bear his heir that's why you throw up earlier it is a sign that you are pregnant." Shin said confirming his suspicion.

"It's good news; I can be grandmother sooner than I thought." Youko said hugging her daughter.

"Can I go back to Sesshomaru?" Rin ask excited to go back with him.

"Actually Rin we decide that it is better if you stay for a while…" Hitori replies hate to disappoint his daughter.

"Why not?" Rin ask with a frown.

"It's not safe if you are there, I think that the cats know that you are still alive if they found out that you go back to Sesshoumaru they will use you to destroy him. For now I want you to stay here for a while and beside we should start your training after you get birth." Shin reply in concern.

"What train?"

"Shin will train you to control your demon power so you cannot go berserk if you are angry like what happened that night when the cats assaulted you." her father told her.

"You mean I kill them?"

" Yes Rin you are the one who save yourself if you cannot control your true form you will always out of control and kill everything in your sight as your demon self control your action. That's why I'll train you after you give birth, if you can control you true form and unlock you hidden powers then you can go back to Sesshoumaru." her master said seriously.

"Please Rin stay for Sesshoumaru if you can control your power you can go back to him without worrying about your safety." His father said while her mother agrees with him.

"What if I lose him to somebody else? What if when I go back he already has a mate? I can't takes it if I lose him because I love him very much and I've been through a lot just to be with him." Rin said worried to lose him to somebody else.

"I know it's hard for you Rin but it are the right thing to do to keep both of you safe and I know that Sesshoumaru love you and won't let somebody to replace you." Youko said in understanding.

"I understand if this is the only way to be with him again I'll stay until I can control all of my powers." Rin said determine to go back to him without worrying her safety.

"Very well then I think you should rest Rin not that you have a child in you and don't worry we will keep watch on him to ensure that he is safe." her father said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you father it mean a lot to me." Rin gratefully said.

"Come I'll take you to the garden to have some fresh air." her mother suggested smiling at her daughter. Rin just smile at her mother as they exit the room to go out to have some fresh air.

"Should I send our men in Sesshoumaru's castle?" Shin asks Hitori as the two woman exit the room.

"Yes that will be a good idea to keep us inform about what is happening to the west." Hitori replyin agreement. "Send them immediately I don't want to upset my daughter if something happen to him."

"Yes milord I'll sent them immediately" with that Shin left and order his men to spy on Sesshoumaru's castle.

Tbc

AN: Next chapter will be update soon. R/R


	8. Author's note

AUTHOR' NOTE:

I'm sorry I haven't updated soon, I was quiet busy working in my another story in my other account called " Falling In The Middle Of Nowhere" but don't worry I will update another chapter in "The Last Piece Of Me" as soon as I finish the other one I'm working on.


	9. Still in my mind

**AN: Hey guys! Miss me? Sorry for not updating for so long. To tell you the truth, this chapter is in my disk a month ago but I get lazy to even bother finished writing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

A knock from the door was heard by Rin as she look herself in the mirror in her dresser getting ready for tonight's dinner celebrating her brother's arrival from training. Her mother told her about her brother Rye a week ago just after they left the room where her real identity was identified. She is really anxious to meet him and hope that they will get along fine.

"Who is it?" Rin finally called after reminiscing

"Its Nami milady, may I come in?"

"Of course, come on in," at that said, a girl named Nami enters. She is in her mid twenties, she have a shoulder length brown hair and have a pair of black orbs. Nami is one of the servants in the castle who is also her personal maid. All that working in the palace informed about her identity but warn them by his father not to utter a word about her existence outside the castle.

"What is it Nami?" Rin asked as she faced her.

Nami bow at her in respect before answering," I'm here to inform you milady that your brother master Ryu will be arriving soon and your father want your presence downstairs to welcome him when he arrive." Nami informed.

"Ok, I'm finished dressing anyway." Rin said looking at her purple floral kimono.

"May I escort you downstairs milady?" Nami suggested

"Sure, I'm still not familiar with the hallways in the castle. I always get lost every time I wander around without an escort guiding me where to go."

"You'll get familiar to it in time, I sometimes too get lost even though I'm working here for three years."

"I guess I'm not the only one. This palace quite large but not large as Sesshoumaru's…" Rin murmured the last part, feel sadden that she can't go back to him for who knows when.

Noticing Rin's sadden expression, Nami spoke up bringing her out in her daze. "Shall we go ahead milady?"

"Huh? Oh sorry…ok"

They left Rin's chambers, Nami leading her downstairs to the grand hall where her father and mother standing near the entrance along with master Shin waiting for her brother to arrive.

They reach them and Rin stood beside her sensei. The door open a moment later and came three guards followed by a sixteen years old teenager; his shoulder length silver hair drape across the left side of his face almost covering his left golden eye, they have the same symbol in his forehead and his three red stripes is in his collarbone instead of his cheeks.

"Welcome home dear." Youko welcome his son with hug as he reaches them. " I'm glad to be home too mother." her brother Rye replied hugging his mother then pulled himself away from his mother's embrace.

"Welcome back son." Hitori patted his son's back. "Thank you for your warm welcome father, mother, master Shin and…" he stops as his gaze turns in Rin's direction. She looks oddly familiar to him but can't put his finger on it on where he saw her.

Realizing his son's gaze at Rin, Hitori cleared his throat and break the news to his son. "Rye I want you to meet your sister … Rin." Rye look at his father eyes wide in shock which his father only nodded in confirmation. Rye turns his gaze back at Rin and finally familiarizes her face. She was in indeed his sister whom he knew and anxious to meet someday. If not for her change in appearance he sure will immediately recognized her.

"Is it really you?" Rye asked for confirmation from her as he approaches her. Rin smiled at her brother and nodded. Without any further Rye hug his sister, "Mom told me all about you, I never really thought that I'll be able meet you atlas." Rin embraced his brother back happy to know that he too looking forward to meet her.

The three adults watch the reunion of two the siblings, the three of them have a smile on their faces. Youko rest her head in his husband shoulder with a teary eyes from overwhelming happiness seeing her two children together atlas.

A moment later both siblings pulled from their embraced and presented each other's smile. "You really change so much, I barely recognized you." Rye states the obvious.

"I know…" Rin replied, and then give him a questioning look, "How do you know what I look like before?"

" Well…sometimes I come with master Shin to watch you trained whenever he is training you outside, only from afar that is so you cannot see me and that's the only way I'll be able to see what you look like."

"That's explained it why sometime I feel someone watching me."

"Sorry…" Rye scratches the back of his head. "h-how did you become a demon?" he asked in curiosity.

"C'mon you two, let's talk about that at dinner. Ok?" their father interjected approaching them.

The dinner went well as expected. Rye vow to protect his sister at any cost after hearing about what happened to Rin. And the rest of the night was spend talking about the adventure they each been through.

For that moment Rin's life seems perfect. She has now a family who will protect her and love her, however there's only one certain person who can completer she and that is…Sesshoumaru, the man… no, the demon who owned her heart and soul from the moment she laid eyes on him.

Rin gaze up to the moon from her balcony and smile. Yes, she was indeed his. No matter what happened Sesshoumaru always have her and no one else can.

"Wait for me Sesshoumaru…" Rin whispered at the night sky.

XXXX

The castle is empty and cold. Silence ruled the place. No one utter a word about the incident occurred a week ago. All remain silent especially the lord of the castle. They never saw their lord coming out of his room since, no one ever try to approach their lord's room not even his loyal servant Jaken dare to disturb his master for he is afraid of what his master do to him or to anyone who disturb him.

At the vast empty chamber, a lone figure stood by his window. His pair of cold golden orbs glared with hatred at the extensive land. He still haven't found her, not even a clue if she still alive or not. He hated himself to unable to protect her and save her. But he hated her most for making him feel the feelings he try to avoid it all his life.

"Damn you Rin. Why do you make me feel this way? Helpless and vulnerable..." Sesshoumaru clenching his fists. He closed his eyes to calm himself then Rin's cheerful face immediately appeared in his mind.

"Is this what you call love?" that word alone struck him like lighting, "I thought that emotion you call it love suppose to be a great feeling. Then why is it hurt? Why is it painful to think of you gone? I don't understand. "Sesshoumaru whispered almost desperate.

He flutter his eyes opened and held his gaze to the moon that shines brightly at the celestial sky. "Where are you Rin? Where are you?"

He has a strong feeling that she is alive somewhere. That feeling alone is enough reason for him to hope that he can find her soon as possible.

**AN: what do you think? It's supposed to be long but I have other plan in mind. I even have planned to make a sequel that's why I added lovers to the title. Read and Review!**

**Next chapter: Birth**


End file.
